The world will end in fire or ice
by Silverbird22
Summary: It has been 20 years since Elsa went ice crazy and Anna had to help her unfreeze it. A new threat looms consumed with fire, darkness and revenge. With Anna and Elsa prisoners how will Sadie and Arun the royal cousins of Arendelle save their parents and the world.
1. Prologue The Prophecy Says

(Authors note: Yes I know I should work on my other story but this came to me and I want to work on it.)

_The legend_ _says twenty_ _years after the world of ice unfreezes._

_A princess with a heart of darkness will use fire to destroy the fair kingdom of ice._

_The queen of winter and princess of summer shall betaken prisoner._

_And the world will end in fiery blasts made by the dark princess._

_But there is hope,_

_the prince of light and princess of belief along with the girl of peace and boy of hope, _

_may be able to save the ice kingdom from the dark princess._

At least that's what the legends say.

Many people think it is not true.

But 20 years ago Elsa froze the world and Anna helped her learn how to unfreeze it. The world of ice had passed and now the world of fire begins its reign.


	2. Chapter 1 20 years later

*a bloody battered figure appears in the distance*

SliverBird22: *croaks out* I live *faints*

_many hours later_

Anna: Where were you?!

SilverBird22: I was besieged for many days and nights by Grima (from Fire Emblem Awakening), Marshmallow (from Frozen), Sin (from Final Fantasy X) and Xemnas (from Kingdom Hearts II). It was a long hard battle but I lived and so here is the next chapter of TWWEIFOI (short for the world will end in fire or ice).After the disclaimer.

Anna:** Silverbird22 does not own Frozen or anything else mentioned above just the five Oc's going to be in this story.**

* * *

"Arun I demand you give me back my tiara! The party is going to start soon!" A 16 year old girl with reddish-blond hair and sky blue eyes demanded.

"Never! Unless you call me by my nickname Sadie," A 17 year old boy with black hair and ice blue eyes called back.

Elsa simled at her arguing niece and son. 20 years had passed since her coronation and things had changed.

For one Hans had been executed for treason against Arendelle at witch his family was disgusted by. Anna and Kristoff had their daughter Sadie. Elsa herself adopted Arun as she had no wish to marry anyone and proclaimed him her heir. Olaf had gone to live with the trolls, and finally after a long hard drought the kingdoms of Arendelle, Southern Isles, Corona, DunBroch and Agrabah decided to throw a party.

Elsa though even knowing all was safe and well in Arendelle, couldn't shake the feeling something terrible was going ti happen soon.

* * *

"Ma'am we are about to dock at Arendelle," a maid said to a 27 year old girl with hair the color of fire and emerald green eyes.

"Thank you now please leave me in peace Zora," she said coldly adjusting her black gossamer dress.

"Yes Ma'am," Zora said backing away.

The girl smiled wickedly into the mirror, and giggled evilly after Zora left. Soon revenge would be hers.

* * *

Silverbird22: Thats it for now.

Anna: But I haven't appeared yet!

Silverbird22: You will soon sorry for its shortness i just needed to write something! Until the next chapter my dear readers! Review i write faster with them unless I'm being attacked by video game/movie characters. Then it takes awhile to write again.


	3. Chapter 2:3 hours till party 6 till doom

Silver: IM SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS DONT KILL ME!

Elsa: PAY MORE ATTENTION TO THIS STORY! *hits Silver on the head with Olaf*

Silver: THIS STORY ISNT MY MAIN FOCUS RIGHT NOW GUYS IM MORE ON MY KH STORY THIS WAS JUST A RANDOM THING THAT POPPED INTO MY MIND!

Olaf: Thats okay. Elsa, STOP USEING ME TO HIT THE AUTHOR ON THE HEAD!

Kristoff: *holds Elsa's arm back* **SILVERBIRD22 DOESNT OWN FROZEN SHE JUST OWNS THE FIVE OC'S IN THIS STORY! ONE OF THEM IS CO-CREATED WITH TWO OF HER FRIENDS AKA THE MAIN ANTAGONIST!**

* * *

(Sadie's Pov)

Okay, tiara, check, pale pink silk gown, check, perfect jewelry aka blue sapphire necklace and earrings, check.

So the party starts in 3 hours but I'm perfectly ready.

Who knows what that annoyance of a cousin Arun is doing. Next in line to be king and he does nothing! I can't believe it.

But what scares me is the princess from one of the places, she has a certain aura about her. Much more warmer than Aunt Elsa's. Almost like a fire, but it has a strange evilness to it. I don't trust her. Plus her gown is black. BLACK! We are never supposed to wear black unless where in mourning. This is a celebration, not a funeral.

She must be not in her right mind... Where did she even come from?

* * *

(Arun's Pov)

Okay operation meet up with my village friends is go.

I had to see them before the onslaught of stuff nobles came!

Sure Im grateful that I have a mom and all but still! I swear I was adopted into the wrong family.

"Arun! Over here!" a familiar voice yells.

I run into our secret place near the docks.

There I see my friends from the orphanage.

Hazel, with her black hair tied back in a braid showing off aquamarine eyes.

And Miku with his dark brown hair and eyes that match the color of the sky.

"Well if it isn't the little princess," Hazel jokes, smiling at me. Ever since the queen adopted me Hazel started calling me princess. Don't know why but hey, least she stopped calling me crybaby like she did before that day.

"Oh shut up Hazel," I joke back.

"C'mon guys, we have a good thirty minutes till I have to go back and I don't want to hear bickering," Miku says, rolling his eyes at us.

We all laugh at that. I know that the day I become king, Hazel and Miku are going to get jobs at the palace. Then we can just talk to together without having to run from places to talk.

Hazel hasn't been adopted yet, Miku lives with his abusive adoptive parents and I live at the palace. Sometimes I wish things could go back to the days when we all lived together at the orphanage.

* * *

(Zora's Pov)

Just a normal day, for a servant at least.

Sometimes I HATE being treated the way Milady treats me.

I know she has plans for the kingdom of Arendelle. Bad plans, I can't do anything though, then once back at the Southern Isles I would be beheaded.

I wish there was something a mere servant like me could do.

Yet I can do nothing as anything as telling off the princess would be considered treason. Punishment for treason is beheading.

Besides with a family of 4 back home Ma and Pa need me to do this job.

If I die my family dies. My ma can't work as she can't hear or see anymore and Pa can't use his legs anymore since the accident.

And I can't bear to see my younger brothers starve. there only 6 months old.

Stupid laws I can't bear to see my family starve or the plans Princess Kasai, or as her family calls her affectionately,Kurai for Arendelle.

Oh what am I to do?

* * *

(Princess Kasai/Kurai)

"Hmph, six hours till my plans are set in to motion" I said looking at a small portrait in my pocket. "Then vengeance will be mine and you will be revenged," I whispered, touching the porrait with my gloved hands.

He always shared his plans with me, promised me that I would be his heir, then he was found out and exacuted all because of these idiot rulers here.

I laughed happily at that. My cold voice filling the air around me. I would exact vengeance on my beloved brother.

The late Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!

* * *

Silver: PLOT TWIST DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! Now review replies!

Windfilght13: well ill look forward to your frozen story!

Pokemon67: good to know my last chapter was awesome... also do you know how big Sin is, he's bigger than my house it was annoying to beat him as well as a giant dragon called Grima!

Well see ya in the next chapter peeps.

**REVIEW YOU MUST SINCE ITS BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS SO YOU MUST DO AS IT SAYS! (anyone get that ****reference, anyone? No one we'll this is awkward) **


End file.
